fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lightchao42
KhangND (talk) 17:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) A request since you've handled the drama cd on takumi, would you mind handling the awakening cd on lucina's page? I believe at least the third cd should be added since it's shows the aftermath of her battle with grima and it's deeply connected to the main story.-- 23:38, October 22, 2016 (UTC) I could, but it might take a while unless I can find a translation of the entire CD's script in one place. For Takumi's CD I could read the entire script easily, but I'll still try to summarize Lucina's as I have access to it in the form of videos. I'll get to it whenever I'm free to do so. Lightchao42 (talk) 00:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, there are the videos on youtube, but i don't know if you were talking about those. What i do know is that they have a link to a site with written translations on discs 1,2 and 4. Is that what you were asking?-- 00:38, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I was referring to those videos, and inconveniently the site that you mention doesn't have the script of the CD that you're asking me to summarize. Still, I'll work with what I have and I'll try to get it done as soon as I can. Lightchao42 (talk) 01:43, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I found what you were looking for: http://fe-according-to-japan.tumblr.com/tagged/fe13-drama-cd-3 Please respond.-- 20:02, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay, thanks. I'll get to it when I'm free. Lightchao42 (talk) 20:54, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind adjusting the descriptions of hoshidan characters on the country's page? They seem off compared to the ones you did on the nohr page.-- 04:19, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Hiya. Do you mind looking at the lists of character from Rigel and Zofia. It feels like we missed some, with all the new information considering their original backgrounds.-- 03:26, July 20, 2017 (UTC) An opinion Hi, it's me, the person from the other heading. I made a new one because i need more of a point of view than real assistance on this one. You see, awakening has a manga of two-page chapters, some of which expands on the game's events. But unlike the drama cd's, i don't know the extent of IS involvement on it. So i'd like that you tell me if it deserves inclusion on some character pages. i can send the link to the translation if there isn't on the wiki page, if you'd like.-- 00:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Since those comics are apparently official, I suppose that they're worth mentioning if they're relevant enough to the characters and plot (even if one of them is contradicted by Fates's Before Awakening). You don't need to send a link because I already know where to find a translation of them. Lightchao42 (talk) 00:31, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Before awakening is more like a dream match-up(in their point of view, at least), than a prequel properly if you ask me. Still, if the interviews were translated, we might be able to determine their relevance. Also, can you indicate where to find some translation of the background website? I found some, but not all, and they seem to accompany some illustrations I've been finding. Ex: Olivia in the rain, gangrel and aversa, etc.-- 01:27, October 28, 2016 (UTC)